plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Bloom/Gallery
This is the gallery for Temple of Bloom. General Temple of Bloom.png|Temple of Bloom idol Screenshot 2015-06-29-19-24-41-1.png|Higher level layout E,M.Peach In Temple of Bloom.png|E.M.Peach in Temple of Bloom (note that there are not any mechanised enemies in Temple of Bloom) Tob cavia4.png|Another image of E.M.Peach Tob map.png|Temple of Bloom on the map Lostcitydrawing.jpg|Artist drawing the map asset for Temple of Bloom Tob.jpg|This works better than you think. By IMG 0913-1-.PNG|Dialogue once entering Temple of Bloom for the first time #1 IMG 0914-1-.PNG|Dialogue once entering Temple of Bloom for the first time #2 ChallengeToB.jpg|Repeatable quest Completetob.png|Completed TempleofBF10.jpeg|A Sweet Potato and Winter Melon start TempleofBF101.jpeg|Citron and Winter Melon do not really mix TempleofBF102.jpeg|Smakabuster "Bonk Choy" Strategy TempleofBF103.jpeg|Operation: Banana Storm TempleofBF104.jpeg|Winter Melon Maelstrom TempleofBF105.jpeg|Tile Turnip Strategy TempleofBF106.jpeg|Gold Leaf is quite useless afterwards TempleofBF107.jpeg|My core strategy for this range of levels Tob cavia2.png Tob cavia1.png Tob cavia3.png Tob cavia5.png Tob cavia6.png Tob cavia7.png Tob cavia8.png Tob cavia9.png Tob cavia10.png Tob cavia11.png Tob cavia12.png Tob cavia13.png Tob cavia14.png Tob cavia15.png CF3TOBLevel58.png|Level 58 CF3TOBLevel62.png|Level 62 CF3TOBLevel64.png|Level 64 CF3TOBLevel68.png|Level 68 IMG 2628-1-.png|Level 86 TOBCF3112.png|Level 112 TOBCF3113.png|Level 113 (Strategy against Gargantuars. Fairly effective. Somewhat decent against Turquoise Skull Zombie's) TOBCF3114.png|Level 114 (Strategy against Turquoise Skull Zombies.) TOBCF3115.png|Level 115 (Yikes...) TOBCF3116.png|Level 116 Garglc.jpg|Strategy against Porter Gargantuars Parasollc.jpg|Strategy against Parasol Zombies Rebuglc.jpg|Strategy against Relic Hunter Zombies and Buckethead Bug Zombies TheanswertoeverythingisGarg.jpg|Level 42 and a lot of Porter Gargantuars Bug46.jpg|An alternative for Zombug spray Portingimps.jpg|A lot of Imp Porters; perhaps not muting the game was a bad idea Magnetic53.jpg|It's not going to end well in the middle lane... ToBDDA58.jpg|Using plants obtained from different worlds. Notice the "Lost City - Day X" glitch fixed ToBDDA67.jpg|One boost can change everything This is Level 2-33. I lost at Level 34. IMG_0150.PNG IMG_0151.PNG IMG_168.PNG IMG_169.PNG IMG_170.PNG IMG_171.PNG IMG_172.PNG IMG_0173.PNG IMG_174.PNG IMG_175.PNG IMG_176.PNG IMG_177.PNG IMG_179.PNG IMG_180.PNG IMG_181.PNG IMG_0185.PNG IMG_186.PNG IMG_187.PNG IMG_188.PNG IMG_189.PNG IMG_0190.PNG IMG_191.PNG IMG_192.PNG IMG_0193.PNG IMG_0194.PNG IMG_0195.PNG IMG_0196.PNG IMG_0197.PNG IMG_198.PNG IMG_0199.PNG IMG_0200.PNG IMG_0201.PNG Potato storm.png MatteRoddoz IMG 0915-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 14, surprisingly, Pea Pods work well against Gargantuars IMG 0916-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 15, Laser Bean madness IMG 0917-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 16, A Gargantuar + Parasol Zombie level, so I used my good old pal Red Stinger to assist the Winter Melons IMG 0918-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 19, first level with Twin Sunflower and most likely the easiest level thus far IMG 0919-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 21, madness with Gargantuars, but the Spikerock/Winter Melon strategy worked charms IMG 0935-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 23, there was only 1 flag so I couldn't get all the Red Stingers up IMG 0936-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 24, yet another Gargantuar level, I couldn't see all the zombies so I got surprised by the Excavator Zombies and the Relic Hunter Zombies, but I still won IMG 0937-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 25, only 1 flag so I couldn't set up any Winter Melons, but I did use the awesome A.K.E.E.! IMG 0981-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 26, one of my most successful levels yet IMG 0982-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 27, I don't even how to example this one... IMG 0983-1-.PNG|Temple of Bloom level 28 This level had Parasols + Gargantuars so I used Laser Beans and Snapdragons Par Exca Bug.png|Strategy against Parasol Zombies, Excavator Zombies and Bug Zombies (no Winter Melon yet) Par Pil Bug Imp.png|More of the same thing, but with Imp Porters Screenshot 2015-06-27-17-14-29-1.png|Strategy against Gargantuars (no Winter Melon yet) Gargs Relics.png|Not taking Blover for Relic Hunter Zombies was a bad move Screenshot 2015-06-28-13-20-20-1.png|Strategy when there are not any Parasol Zombies or Gargantuars Screenshot 2015-06-28-13-30-58-1.png|Strategy when there are not any Parasol Zombies, Gargantuars, Relic Hunter Zombies and Bug Zombies Screenshot 2015-06-28-13-25-06-1.png|There are a lot of Parasol Zombies; one column of Spikerocks is not enough Screenshot 2015-06-28-18-39-07-1.png|Hurrikale can be used instead of Blover against Bug Zombies Screenshot 2015-06-29-14-46-07-1.png|Level 44 Screenshot 2015-06-30-13-56-58-1.png|Level 62 Screenshot 2015-06-30-21-33-21.png|Level 70 Screenshot 2015-07-01-16-09-53-1.png|Level 89 ToB105.jpg|Level 105....See?!? Dandelion IS useful! Screenshot 2015-06-29-11-53-04.png|Level 1 Screenshot 2015-06-29-11-56-25.png|Level 2 Screenshot 2015-06-30-11-54-11.png|Level 8 Screenshot 2015-06-30-12-17-07.png|Level 11 Screenshot 2015-06-30-18-07-15.png|Level 14 TOB-AWP1.PNG TOB-AWP2.PNG TOB-AWP3.PNG TOB-AWP4.PNG TOB-AWP5.PNG TOB-AWP6.PNG TOB-AWP7.PNG TOB-AWP8.PNG TOB-AWP9.PNG TOB-AWP10.PNG Screenshot 2018-03-18-08-41-31.png|Level 3 Screenshot 2018-03-18-08-45-51.png|Level 5 Screenshot 2018-03-18-08-49-55.png|Level 6 Screenshot 2018-03-18-17-04-14.png|Level 9 - Strategy for Parasol Zombies (in this picture, there is no Parasol Zombies) Screenshot 2018-03-18-17-08-55.png|Level 10 (oh no, Gargars) Screenshot 2018-03-18-17-16-46.png|Level 11 Screenshot 2018-03-18-17-19-28.png|Level 12 Screenshot 2018-03-18-17-31-01.png|Level 15 Screenshot 2018-03-18-17-37-21.png|Level 16 (Parasol + Gargars strat) Screenshot 2018-03-18-17-45-15.png|Level 17 Screenshot 2018-03-18-17-53-52.png|Level 19 Screenshot 2018-03-19-08-18-14.png|Level 26 Screenshot 2018-03-20-16-40-27.png|Level 32 Screenshot 2018-03-20-16-52-35.png|Level 34 Screenshot 2018-03-20-17-05-16.png|Level 37 Screenshot 2018-03-20-17-15-35.png|Level 39, same layout as Level 37, exactly. Screenshot 2018-03-20-17-26-17.png|Level 40 Screenshot 2018-03-20-17-35-54.png|Level 41 Screenshot 2018-03-20-17-46-47.png|Level 42 Screenshot 2018-03-20-18-02-26.png|Level 45 Screenshot 2018-03-20-18-10-13.png|Level 46 Screenshot 2018-03-20-18-22-40.png|Level 47 Category:Galleries